


so good

by supposeforthesakeof



Series: This is a love story [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, God knows, Jamie is huge, Kombucha, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard is needy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shagging on the floor, Spanking, Taron is taron, i love these idiots, j/r is god tier, promise of shower sex, what a bunch of horny fucks, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposeforthesakeof/pseuds/supposeforthesakeof
Summary: Jamie and Richard fuck on the floor.Hard.
Relationships: Jamie Bell/Richard Madden, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton, Jamie Bell/Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: This is a love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597249
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	so good

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist without [@heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus/pseuds/heavensfallingaroundus) and her wonderful and utterly impeccable work of art that is [Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419271/chapters/48439637).
> 
> Long story short, I became a bit obsessed with the J/R aspect and went a bit mad thinking of all the sex (and some other things) these two men would have with each other and this is one of those thoughts. 
> 
> It's just a bit of harmless fun really, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you again, [@heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus/pseuds/heavensfallingaroundus) for being my friend and chatting the days, weeks, and months away with me about these boys, for being my muse, and helping me by inspiring and editing my first actual piece of writing. I dunno what I'd be without you, you absolute ray of sunshine.

To be fair, Richard doesn’t really know how it got this far - but, he supposes, it's nothing to complain about.

He’s straddling Jamie on his ridiculously expensive brown leather couch, slowly grinding down to the tune of some obscene song dictating the heat between them.

“Fuck,” Jamie growls, against Richard’s neck. “Needy aren’t we, Richie?”

“Stop. Fucking. Talking ” Richard growls back, equally as aggressive, timing his grinding onto Jamie’s cock, punctuating each word. His hands are tugging not-so-gently on the ends of Jamie’s hair and pushing himself completely flush against Jamie’s body, and _ … fuck _ . Jamie and his fucking abs. He had forgotten about those.  _ How _ had he forgotten about them?

“Why are you so fucking fit, James. Complete fucking bullshit,” he observes. His voice is incredibly breathy, and he can barely get the words out before he’s forced to interrupt himself with a rumbling groan as Jamie begins to nip at his neck.

“Might want to rethink that tone, sweetheart,'' Jamie chuckles, and heat pools even heavier in Richard’s groin. 

“Do ya want to fuck me or not, J?” 

“We’ll get there soon enough. First, love, I’d rather you get on your knees and show me you  _ deserve  _ it.”

There’s something so scarily enticing about Jamie being so domineering, and Richard is loving it—maybe too much. Richard breathes for a moment to take all of this in - all of this being Jamie fucking Bell sat on his sofa, manspreading beyond belief, arms outstretched along the back of the couch, hair tousled and lips so so so pink (Richard’s proud of that by the way). It’s just  _ such _ a beautiful picture. Kind of takes his breath away, to be honest.

He grinds down on Jamie one last time before pulling him into another fiery kiss, biting down and pulling on Jamie’s bottom lip as he climbs out of his lap. He pauses for a moment, cupping Jamie’s jaw with his right hand, tight and firm, looking deep into his eyes. He then bends down to inch closer, hovering his lips over Jamie’s just long enough to test the man’s patience, as he guides his left hand slowly up Jamie’s thigh and directly onto his crotch, just as harsh as how he’s holding Jamie’s jaw - and oh  _ good _ , he’s so hard.

Richard smirks. “Be careful what you wish for.” He’s sinking down to his knees, pulling his hands down Jamie’s thighs and he continues his descent on to the floor. He unbuttons Jamie’s black jeans while maintaining eye contact and biting down on his bottom lip the way he  _ knows _ Jamie loves. As he pulls down Jamie’s zipper, he’s extremely pleased to find that the man he’s literally on his knees for isn’t wearing anything underneath and he’s immediately able to wrap his hand around Jamie’s rock hard cock, all fucking  _ ten inches _ of it. 

Jamie hisses as Richard strokes him slowly, and Richard’s smirk grows even wider. He looks up innocently through his eyelashes at Jamie, tongue darting out to wet his lips slightly before he lets go of Jamie’s length, and spits into his palm.  _ Filthy. Dirty.  _ He hears Jamie suck in a sharp breath and his hips buck without control as Richard wraps a hand around his dick again, continuing his torturously slow pace.

“Gonna have to do better than that, Ri - oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Jamie starts to tease, but is immediately interrupted by Richard digging his thumb into the slit of his cock, eliciting a low and deep groan. 

“Hmm? What was that, James?” 

Richard’s giddy, he knows he’s doing a good job, and he knows the bratty behaviour is working for Jamie. He’s gonna get it good.  _ So good.  _

“Was just going to maybe suggest you use your - Jesus  _ Christ _ , Richard,” Jamie is interrupted  _ again _ because Richard’s managed to swallow him down to the hilt, nose hitting the coarse hair of his pelvis. Jamie bucks up and hits the back of Richard’s throat, but Richard is relentless, sucking earnestly, swirling his tongue, and again meeting Jamie’s eyes. 

He pulls off Jamie, just to start licking at his cock haphazardly, sucking a bit at the head. Spit dripping down his chin and he  _ knows _ he looks utterly wrecked but the fact that Jamie is somehow getting harder in his grips means it's working. He strokes Jamie, faster this time, and ducks down further to pull one of Jamie’s balls into his mouth, he starts to suck and feels a hand drag into his hair and tug. _ Hard.  _ He’s being roughly pulled by his hair, off of Jamie’s cock, and back into Jamie’s lap.

Jamie starts planting wet, sloppy kisses in the crook of his neck and down to his collarbone, and he can’t help but moan and tip his head back, allowing Jamie better access. He hears him laugh from his attack on his clavicle. He can feel the skin bruising and knows the red and purple blotches will be extremely noticeable tomorrow. He feels drunk with the realization, and couldn’t be happier about it.

“Wasn’t gonna last, love. You  _ did _ do a good job. Would you like to be rewarded for your hard work then?” Jamie chuckles deeply as he grinds up, forcing a moan out of Richard as he feels Jamie’s cock against his arse.

“Yes, yes. Fuck just  _ do it  _ already,” Richard’s way past the point of caring, by now. His desperation is evident and bright, and his bratty behaviour is fading quickly. He’s so hard, straining against his trousers, his cock aching to be touched. He wants Jamie.He  _ needs _ him. 

“Doesn’t sound like you need it enough yet,” Jamie’s wicked smile blinds Richard but he’s forced to close his eyes as Jamie finally palms him through his bespoke Armani and his hips move on their own accord. 

And just like that, the hand against Richard is gone, and Jamie is moving away from him, forcing him off his lap and onto the sofa, leaving him wanting more. His bratty act being thrown out of the window completely, need and want completely taking over. Dominant Jamie is far more important than anything else in this moment for him. He bats his eyelashes and looks up at the incredibly fit man beside him.

“Get naked, then,” Jamie’s voice is growing more commanding as he can feel Richard getting needier by the second. Jamie lets his jeans fall to the floor completely, steps out of them, pulls his grey t-shirt over his head before sitting on the chair opposite the sofa Richard’s currently on, spreading his legs apart obscenely and leaning back with a teasing gaze in his eyes. He’s completely naked and still hard, some of Richard’s spit glistening on his cock. It's  _ quite  _ a sight. Richard drags a hand through his hair and bites down on his lip, looking innocent yet insatiable. Jamie’s eyebrows arch, as if to egg him on. 

_ Well. _

Richard lifts his burgundy sweater over his head, chuckling a bit as he hears the smile in Jamie’s voice.

“Good boy.”

He can’t lie, the praise is good and he continues to remove his clothes, unbuttoning his trousers and shimmying out of them. He palms his dick, closing his eyes, grabbing it tightly through his black boxers for a moment of fleeting relief from how painfully hard he is from all of this, but his hand is quickly knocked away. Richard’s eyes flash open to find Jamie gripping both his wrists tightly and holding them by his sides. 

“Hmm, I don’t recall saying it was okay to touch yourself. Thought you wanted me to fuck you, Richie? Thought you wanted me to  _ fuck _ you,” he repeats, his voice somehow even deeper than before, practically a growl. He tilts his head slightly to the left to further punctuate his question. His grip around Richard’s wrists is impossibly tight, hurting just a bit. 

Richard’s mind goes blank. Half of him wants to fight back, the other half is completely ready to comply to Jamie’s every beck and call. His left eyebrow betrays him, arching up questioningly as it sometimes does and Jamie smirks, not giving him a chance to verbally respond.

“Hands and knees on the floor then,” Jamie releases his wrists and gestures to the soft grey carpet beneath their feet. 

“You’re fucking joking, J,” Richard acts shocked, even though he’s secretly enticed.

“On the  _ floor _ , Rich.” 

This time Richard does as he’s told, sinking down to his knees once more, dropping on his arms as Jamie crouches down to join him, barely waiting a moment to deliver a strong, resonating slap across his right buttcheck. The unexpected sting knocks Richard onto his elbows and forces a high-pitched whine to seep through his lips. Jamie laughs a bit as he grabs at Richard’s arse with both hands, spreading him open.

“So pretty, Richie. Can ya take a few more, then?” Jamie asks, not really asking because Richard barely gets out a “God, yes,” before another smack lands on the other cheek this time, more painful than the first. He rocks further onto his forearms, moaning rather sluttily, arching his back and bum even further up towards Jamie. 

Jamie doesn’t stop there. Another blow is delivered onto him and it’s loud, hot, and painful. Jamie murmurs in appreciation, under his breath “So fucking good for me, love,” and the praise goes right to Richard’s dick, hard as ever, slightly rubbing along the soft carpet under them. 

Two more slaps land on him, this time faster and more brutal, and they sting quite a bit. Richard feels hot tears pool in his eyes and he’s moaning with no shame at this point. 

“Please, please Jamie… need you in me,” Richard’s dignity has completely left by now, all he knows is need. And what he  _ needs  _ is for Jamie to fuck him already. 

Jamie’s hand drags along the curve of his back and up into the curls at the back of his neck, before spreading out completely into his hair to pull roughly back. He feels Jamie begin to kiss on that same path, down his back and towards his arse. His thighs are on fire from the position that Jamie’s kept him on the floor, and his buttcheeks are still on fire from the ruthless smacks, but the pain is oh  _ so good _ . 

“Not quite yet, love. Patience.” Jamie’s tone is stern and it's  _ doing _ things for Richard. He glances back over his shoulder and his eyes effectively roll back in his head, and the desire to touch himself is completely unbearable. Jamie’s hair is a complete mess and he’s eyeing Richard’s arse as if it’s a three course meal, and the desire in his eyes burns Richard’s sanity into ash. Out of the blue, Richard’s arse is met with another strong hit from Jamie’s hand and causes Richard to cry out from the heat and the pain but before he can beg for more from Jamie he feels Jamie’s tongue lick a nasty stripe through his crack. It's scorching hot and filthy and slick and Richard feels himself drop his head onto the carpet entirely now, pressing his cheek against it, unable to handle how fucking good Jamie’s tongue feels against him. 

“Fuck, Jamie. God,  _ more _ ,” Richard’s voice straining from under him, dripping in brogue, his lip back between his teeth. He bites down hard enough to draw blood because Jamie’s tongue is relentless against his hole. Jamie’s alternating between peppering sloppy wet kisses across his arse and licking full, broad strokes across his crack from the base of his cock all the way up. His hips buck helplessly and desperately against the carpet as he feels Jamie hum and tentatively finger around his rim before pushing in completely. The intrusion is welcomed entirely and it's barely a minute of Jamie expertly fingering him that he’s begging for another. 

Jamie obliges and slides one, then two more fingers into him, searching for and finding his most sensitive spot, curling deliciously inside him. Jamie adds his tongue back into the mix, and then it all gets too much. 

“J - stop, fuck, can’t…. gonna...” Richard’s voice is hoarse and desperate. He needs Jamie inside him  _ now _ .

Thankfully, Jamie is merciful for once and his fingers are gone, allowing Richard to finally open his eyes again. Jamie spits messily onto his hole and it's absolutely filthy, eliciting a loud whine from deep inside Richard. He feels the blunt head of Jamie’s dick rub along his crack a few times before he finally,  _ finally _ pushes inside him.

Jamie’s thrusts are, slow, at first. Tentative. Deliberate. His hands are on Richard’s hips as he sinks into him completely at each thrust. The drag everytime Jamie pulls out of him is utterly incredible and Richard is hardly able to contain his whines. He briefly wonders what his face looks like as Jamie literally dicks him into the ground, but then feels Jamie’s left hand graze across his cock, ghosting over it slightly, before sliding up his stomach and pulling him against his chest, and the possibility of forming coherent thoughts abandons him completely. The same hand wraps itself around Richard’s throat and the tiny bit of sanity Richard had left has officially vanished into thin air. They kiss sloppily over Richard’s shoulder, moaning into each other’s mouths, Jamie’s thrusts still slow and calculated. Jamie slows even more and Richard  _ knows _ dominant Jamie is about to take control again.

He feels Jamie’s hand leave his throat and drag back down his abs and wrap around his cock to give, one, two, four pumps before leaving him dripping onto the carpet. Jamie’s right hand now falls back to gripping his hip and he’s being pushed back down. That’s when Jamie increases his pace tenfold. The thrusts are knocking Richard off his knees, and he doesn’t know what to do but lay completely flat on the floor. Richard gasps noisily at the shift of the angle as he feels Jamie lay flat on top of him and continue to increase the pace of his thrusts. Jamie’s hands wrap themselves around Richard’s wrists as he pounds incessantly into Richard, pushing his cock to rub against the rug.

Richard’s whines are completely out of control and he’s absolutely breathless, as if he’s just run a marathon. Jamie barely has to experiment with two angles before finding the spot that has Richard’s eyes rolling back again. 

“Fuck, so good,” the words leave Richard’s lips as barely a whisper as he’s being dicked literally into the ground. Jamie loosens his hands from around his wrists to intertwine their fingers together as he begins to fuck into Richard ruthlessly, fully forcing him into the floor. The sound of skin slapping together echoes across the walls of the apartment and Richard swears he’s seeing stars. Whines are being knocked out of him every time their hips meet and Jamie’s continuous grunting in his ear is making him lose his goddamn mind. 

“Yes, fuck…  _ oh my god _ ,” the words are extremely high pitched and barely sound like Richard at all but the way Jamie is fucking him into the carpet is literally a feeling he’s never experienced before, his prostate is being entirely obliterated with every thrust and he’s so close,  _ so close _ . 

Jamie shifts his weight again and starts tugging at Richards hair once more but also pushing down on his shoulders so that his face is still flat against the floor. The twist and pain of the newfound position is exquisite and drags Richard further along closer to his orgasm. The pleasure and pain combine into an irresistible cocktail, better than any fucking thing Richard’s ever tasted, because the room  _ smells _ like him and Jamie and he can feel himself being stretched out and filled up every second. 

The buildup to his orgasm is insurmountable and undeniable by now and he hears himself squeak out, “gonna come, gonna come, gonna  _ come”.  _ His eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he feels Jamie manhandle him and grip him by the waist to flip him onto his back, pull out of him completely. The feeling of emptiness not something Richard wants, but he can’t protest because Jamie’s mouth is on him, possessive and wet and  _ hot _ , and it’s sucking him off pointedly through his high. Richard spills into Jamie’s mouth, back arching off the floor altogether as Jamie reaches to lace their fingers together again and sucks him completely dry. 

Richard can’t help but heave and pant at the mindblowing orgasm he’s just had, but he still needs  _ more.  _ He reaches to drag Jamie up by his hair and pull him into a meaningful and romantic kiss, starkly contrasting the intensity of the dicking he’s just had.

“Want you to come inside me, J,” his voice cracks as he admits what he wants from the literal sex god hovering above him, resting on his forearms. There’s a moment before Jamie replies where Richard swears he can see any remaining semblance of prudence leave Jamie’s body.

And just like that Jamie’s godforsaken smirk is back. “Anything for you, my love.”

He grips the base of his cock to guide it back into Richard’s sopping heat and the stretch is heavenly. Richard feels Jamie’s moans in time with his own as Jamie fucks into him slowly, so  _ slowly _ . Jamie’s grey eyes burn holes into Richard’s own as he’s once again pinned into the floor. He knows he’s too old for it but he swears he feels his cock twitch with every thrust. Jamie leans down to kiss him and two, three, five thrusts later Jamie’s spilling into him. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of Jamie filling him up. It’s what Richard’s wanted,  _ needed _ this entire time. 

Jamie kisses him again, this time again filled with unsaid meaning and love. His tongue is demanding against Richard’s own, and Richard’s eyes roll back once more feeling a bit drunk off of Jamie’s scent and the post-orgasm haze of it all.

He feels Jamie lie down next to him, his chest rising and falling. The pair are absolutely drenched in sweat, and Richard swears he can feel Jamie’s come leaking out of him onto the very expensive carpet. He reaches over and turns his head slightly to nuzzle into Jamie’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and post-coital bliss on the man he loves and desires so much. He feels Jamie’s heartbeat steady against his hand on his chest and the two of them lay there in peace for just a moment, revelling in an incredible lovemaking session. 

They are, however, rudely interrupted by the door opening loudly and a loud giggly voice.

“Boys, I got us all kombucha. Now, I know what you’re thinking -  _ why on a health kick all of a sudden, Taron _ ?”

The bubbly Welshman walks in holding bags of groceries, deep in his train of thought before he finally catches a glimpse at the scene in front of him. His smile grows even wider as he drops the bags onto the floor, bottles of kombucha rattling as they settle.

“Well, well, well… what do we have ’ere?” he asks smugly, arm outstretched to gesture knowingly at the sweaty pile of limbs on the ground in front of him. 

“Richard was being a brat,” Jamie replies, not missing a beat, just to be hit across the chest by Richard in retaliation. 

“This is coming from the man who literally just came inside me,” Richard retorts and starts to sit up, the sweat and come making him feel a bit sticky and uncomfortable. 

“Why do I  _ always  _ miss the fun?” Taron fake pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Give me some of that kombucha you’re so excited about and maybe we can have some fun in the shower, pretty boy?” Richard stands up completely, moving over to give Taron a passionate kiss.

“I think the kombucha might have to wait, darling,” Jamie’s voice comes from behind them, he drags a hand up Richard’s inner thigh, dragging through the slick, since there’s literally come dripping down his leg. Jamie’s come.  _ Fuck _ .

“God, you both are filthy. I’m not cleaning the fucking carpet,” Taron laughs again as he grabs both their hands and leads them to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all had as much fun as I did! If you wanna chat, I'm @supposeforthesakeof on Tumblr :)


End file.
